fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Brooke Parker
}} Brooke Parker (羽花舞琉久, Páká Buruќu) also known as Glacier (氷河, Hyōga) is an independent mage and a wanderer who later on falls in love with Lyla Scott and eventually becomes her partner. Brooke is also the friend and ally of Seraph Kinmichi and claims to have met the former's father during one of his mission in Bosco. Saiga apparently saved a teen Brooke from a near death situation, which is why Brooke has dedicated most of her life to ensure the safety of Seraph. She currently works at Horizon Industries as Shin Inari's personal assistant and takes care of his schedules, meetings and appointments for him. Appearance Brooke is an athletic, tall and emotionally cold individual which is heavily reflected in her choice of clothing or by her lack of facial expressions. Brooke's most striking quality has been her height (176.2 cm/over 5'9"), making her taller than most human females and the average male residing in Fiore; her stature allows her to tower high above people. Brooke has huge hips and a large bust with a flat but well toned waist. Brooke's body is much more proportioned compared to most of the female Mages' who have a very skinny and small waist with large bust and hips. Her waist lacks the curve possessed by most women of her age and is smaller than both her bust and hips. She toned and well muscled arms and legs that allow her for great feat of strength and agility. Brooke's body has naturally developed a rather unique physiology consisting of a perfect balance of red muscles and white muscles which grant her tremendous explosive power and stamina. As a result of such balance, her muscular physique intensified severely resulting an appearance that displays the peak condition of the human body. Brooke as a child had red eyes which turned vermilion over time due to some mystic phenomenon. She generally keeps her silky black hair tied in a pony tail and is rarely seen wearing a lipstick. Her general outfit is a reminiscent of the uniform worn by students at the Ishgar Wizard Academy. Brooke tends to gravitate towards darker colors and prefers wearing navy or black colored clothing in general. For some strange reason, Brooke tends to unzip her outfit which ends up revealing a good portion of her cleavage and sometimes her breasts (since she rarely wears a brassiere); most people argue this is because, she uses her cleavage to distract her opponents. Brooke has a combination skin-type that can be dry or normal in some areas and oily in others. This gives her an elastic and shiny skin but also gives her overly dilated pores. Brooke has downturned eyes and fallen lips which further compliment her face and overall appearance. Despite "claiming" to hate make up, Brooke is known to use under eye concealers and eye shadows along with a little lip gloss during special occasions. According to the Wizard's Magazine her measurements are: bust, 96 cm; waist, 71 cm; and hip, 90 cm (38-28-36). She also keeps her Sansetsukon concealed in a holder strapped to her left thigh. Gallery Brook clashing.jpg With her staff.jpg Brooke attacking.png Speedbrooke.png Brookec.png brooke release.png brooke red eyes.png brooke.png her guild.png brooke the domi.jpg target-320-2.jpg in bathing towel.jpg Personality Brooke was initially known to be a very calm, patient, reticent and yet somewhat of a mild individual (as a child) who in her preteens began to suffer from Schizoid personality disorder... TBA~ History Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Vast Magic Power: *'S-Class Magic Aura': Enhanced Agility and Reflexes: Exceptional Speed: Great Strength: Enhanced Endurance: Master-Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Magic Ice Magic (氷の魔法, Kōri no Mahō): Ice Magic is a Caster-Type Magic that utilizes the element of ice. Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice. Ice Magic is activated by reducing the kinetic energy of eternano and reducing temperature to a lower temperature, freezing it over, becoming ice; in addition, in order to assist, the user is capable of freezing molecules of moisture that hang in the air or by absorbing heat from the atmosphere; lastly, a master is capable of manipulating the water in the atmosphere and then halt the movements of the molecules that compose it while hardening it, turning it into ice in a matter of moments. *'Freeze (フリーズ, Furiizu):' *'Diamond Dust Wave (金剛石埃周波, Kongōseki Hokori Dosū)': **'Diamond Dust Interment (金剛石埃埋葬, Kongōseki Hokori Maisō)': *'Arctic Blast (北極の爆破, Hokkyoku no Bakuha)': *'Tri-beam (トライビーム, Torai Bīmu)': *'Cryopreservation'(Unnamed): *'Freezing Rain (凝固雨, Gyōkoame)': **'Iced Storm (アイスイルド嵐, Aisudo Arashi)': *'Whirlwind (旋風, Senpū)': *'Ice-Body (氷体, Hikarada)': Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法, アイスメイク Aisu Meiku): *'Cold Resistance': *'Ice-Make: Ice Shard Barrage (氷片連打, Hyōhen Renda)': *'Ice-Make: Shield (シールド Shīrudo):' *'Ice-Make: Ice Phoenix's Wing Attack': *'Ice-Make: Heaven's Fang': *'Ice-Make Unlimited: Diamond Castle': Jutsu Shiki: *'Mark': Snow Magic: *'Glacier (氷河, Hyōga)': *'White Out (修正液, Shūseieki)': *'Snow Clone (雪分身, Yuki Bunshin)': *'Snow Wolf Rampage (雪狼暴走, Yuki Ookami Bōsō)': *'Blizzard (吹雪, Fubuki)': Combination Magic: *'Ice Secret Technique: Iced-Snow Dance': Unison Raid (合体魔法 (ユニゾン・レイド), Yunizon Reido lit. Fusion Magic): *'Subzero Dragon's Clamour': Equipment *'Sansetsukon': Trivia * Brooke is the very first LBGT character made by User:OmegaDragonite. * Brooke's theme is Titanium Sky. *Brooke did not realize she was a lesbian until she was 21. Category:Female